


Obsidian Residue

by Hawkflight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Study, Cinderella Elements, F/M, Femdom, Implied/Referenced Sex, Poetry, Relationship Study, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: She's living up to her name, in every sense of the word.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'm starting to ship this. Why did you get eaten Roman?

_Silver._

It's the light  
That slips around  
Her form,  
As she moves  
In the dark.

She used to love it,  
The way it  
Made her glow;  
Become more menacing  
At night.

Before it swallowed her,  
That is.  
Enveloping her body  
In an unending  
Cyclone of pain.

_Her body was caught_  
_In fits,  
_ _For weeks afterwards._

It is beyond  
Frustrating,  
Feeling power  
Coursing through her  
Veins-

Cold in feeling,  
Boiling over  
With hunger

-One second,  
And then an  
Emptiness;  
Centered in  
Her left eye.

A weakness  
That she couldn't afford.

And they seemed  
To Multiply  
Overnight.

_Her vision,_  
_Voice,_  
_Being cared for  
_ _Like a small child._

If she were  
A lesser being  
She would scream  
And rage at the world;  
As it is,  
She remains silent  
Just not  
Entirely by choice.

That laughter:  
High-pitched,  
Uninhibited;  
It shatters  
The silence of  
Salem's Tower.

Day in  
And day out.

Her skin crawls,  
Fingers twitch  
With the urge to  
Snap his neck.

If she could  
She would burn him  
With her tongue,  
If her voice worked  
She could make his own  
Stop _._

In a mere second~  
A snap of her fingers,  
Just like when  
Her companions misbehave.

They are the only ones  
That answer to her, anymore.

He answers to Salem  
The same as her,  
Not her.

_An entire army_  
_Every criminal in Vale,_  
_Black and white_  
_Pieces played out  
_ _On her board._

_She was the commander,_  
_The puppeteer;  
_ _And they were pawns._

Having a mere two  
Does nothing  
To satisfy her.

While they are strong,  
She wants what she had  
Before "Little Red"  
Destroyed so much  
That she worked for.

_Devoted her life_ _to_ _, really_  
_But who's interested  
_ _In the details?_

The way  
She created sparks  
With the tap  
Of a heel,  
A color that reflects  
In his iris.

When his gaze  
First strayed to the flames  
And she found it  
 _Oh so_ easy,  
To hold;  
That seems to be  
When it started.

_Salem still comes first,_  
_But she is second_  
_And that will sustain her  
_ _For now._

With a single movement  
She can have him  
Sucking and nibbling  
At her skin-  
He won't bite  
Unless she tells him  
-While her nails  
Carve a path  
Down his back.

Behind closed doors,  
That is.

She slips  
A leg  
Over his hips,  
And he places his hands  
Where she wants them;  
Or keeps them  
Behind his back.

He could flip them  
Whenever she enters  
His room,  
But he bends  
To her whim  
Instead.

And she never  
Hands over  
The reins.

It's funny, actually  
That she~

_A shattered bow_  
_Reduced to ash,_  
_A fallen goddess_  
_Racing to her destiny  
_ _With one heel._

Can tame a man  
Like him,  
Even temporarily.

and...  
she thinks,  
it's because of _that_

That she has  
Any control  
Over him.

The simple fact  
That no one else  
Will have him.

Tyrian isn't mate material;  
He is a weapon  
Designed to kill,  
Maim,  
Seriously injure  
Beyond sanity's imagination.

His mind isn't broken,  
But a collection  
Of sharp  
Jagged edges  
With a curved tongue.

She takes care  
Not to forget that;  
A beast  
Drenched in blood  
Swallowed by laughter,  
Is not a pet.

He's a tool  
And she intends  
To use him  
To his full potential.

Until she regains  
What she lost.


End file.
